Aging, hormonal changes, and approaching adolescence often cause unsightly and embarrassing skin conditions which take the form of pimples, blemishes, pustules, and reddened areas. These skin problems take their toll not only in emotional anxiety and distress but also in physical marring of the skin, sometimes associated with pain, in both juveniles and adults. These skin problems can be referred to as acne, and can be exacerbated by environmental influences, such as, for example, improper diet, stress or tension, and lack of sleep.
Numerous compositions are available for treating acne. Many compositions are provided as wash or detergent compositions that are useful for cleaning skin tissue. Other compositions are intended to be applied and wiped off. Exemplary topical compositions are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,647 to Burrell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,024 to Popp et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,493 to Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,843 to Baroody et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,834 to Yeo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,501 to Fulton, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,625 to Sherlock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,699 to Gander et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,798 to O'Halloran et al.
There is a desire to provide topical, acne treatment composition that provides a sustained release of an anti-acne active component over a prolonged period of time. Providing a sustained release of the anti-acne component over a prolonged period of time can provide for a continued application of the pharmaceutically active component, and can avoid tissue irritation that may result from application of a large dose of the anti-acne active component.